Loathing You
by PerfectEndings
Summary: Chazz hates his older brother Slade. This could be why. INCEST YAOI CHAZZSLADE
1. Our Dirty Little Secret

Author's Note: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the songs used in this fic. I wish I did.

Chapter One: Our Dirty Little Secret

Chazz's POV

I'm covered in sweat, but it's not my own. Above me is my older brother, Slade. This is how he gets his kicks. One of the most successful business men in the country and he gets off by fucking his little brother. Nobody else knows. I _let _him to this to me. It's our dirty little secret.

"Ch-Chazz!" I can feel his body convulsing, ready to come.

He wants me to tell him something. He needs me to ease him through it all. I'm _supposed _to say aishiteru.

"Slade..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Ai-Aishiteru nii-san."

That does it. Something warm and wet , Slade's essence is leaking out my backside.

"Damn Chazz. You are one _wild _ride."

A whimper is my only response. I glance down at my own neglected erection and Slade rolls himself over so he can watch my expression.

"I'd never forget about you," he smiles and grasps the throbbing organ between my legs.

"Nii-san!"

He pulls me closer and lets me bury my fac in the crook of his neck. I lick and nip the skin there, causing him to become erect once again.

"Chazz...grind me..."

Blindly, I grab for the remote to my new stereo system from...you guessed it, Slade.

"How hard?"

"Rock hard. Just how I like it," his voice was deep and thick.

"Psycho le' cemu then...?"

"Fuck the music Chazz!" he lashed out at me.

I froze, dropping the remote to the floor.

"Next time. Tomorrow afternoon at my office. Alright?"

"Y-Yeah next time..."

Slade pulled me close and ground our painfully hard erections against one another. It created a delicious friction but I pulled away just as he was ready to come.

"Chazz?"

"Like you said nii-san. Next time," I left for the pool, forcing my dumbfounded brother to finish himself off.

A/N:Well that be chapter one! No, I'm not really a pirate. Please R&R!


	2. Behind Closed Doors

A/N: Thanks to you four that reviewed! Here is Chapter Two.

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN GX! sobs Or the music.**

Slade's POV:

Damnit! All because I didn't let him grind me with music! I've sent him seven dozen fucking roses in every goddamned color!

"Slade? Nii-san?"

I turn, the leather of my chair making an irritating squeaking sound.

"I got your roses and...," Chazz's slender body met the front of my desk," I thought I'd give them back," he pulled a small bag from his coat.

"Excuse me?"

He pulled the draw-string and spread out every petal from the 84 roses I sent him across my empty desk. Without another word, he headed for the door.

"Carla?" my finger found the speaker on the edge of my desk.

"Yes, Mr. Princeton?"

"Cancel all of my appointments for the rest of the day. I am not to be disturbed."

"Of course, Mr. Princeton."

My fingers slid to the button on the left of the intercom. All of the shades as well as the door closed. WIth a sultry smirk, I ran my fingers lightly through the multi-colored petals.

"I'm not staying," his voice was so...emotionless.

"Come over here," I drew him over with that cliched sort of 'do my bidding' finger gesture.

"I'm not going to fuck with you nii-san."

"Just take off your shirt," I fished through the drawer on my left, pulling out a small remote.

Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt and I mimicked his actions. My body pulled itself from the Italian leather chair.

"What's the remote for?"

"You'll see," a smirk tugged my lips.

A/N: Yay for cliffyhangers! I love doing this. But, can you really guess what's going to happen? Come on! It's totally obvious...or is it? Lemme know if you want me to post some of my other GX fics. I have several different yaoi pairs.. It's a shortie I know. I wrote it at the bowling alley this morning. As an apology, you get chapters 3 & 4 soon. I loathe flames.

Chazz: She really does.

Slade: It's kindof...freaky. She NEVER misses an episode.

Chazz: I feel bad for the Full Metal Alchemist characters.


	3. I'm Not Your Puppet

A/N: So far, I've gotten one criticism...constructive. Didn't hurt. I was a little unhappy but it's fine now. Let's all have fun writing here people. Unless somebody really sucks. I mean like REALLY sucks. You know what I'm talking about. Thanks to everyone who replied and DANCINGKIRBY who sent me a very helpful link. Everyone has a different style of writing and the world needs to learn to accept it. So, here we go!

Chazz's POV

"Will you just open the damn door?"

Slade smiled and clicked a button on the remote. A very familiar song filled the room.

"You wanted to grind me to music...so do it."

I turned my back to him and whispered," Open the fucking door Slade."

"No," he pulled me up against him.

Damnit! He was already hard! Fuck no. I am not going to do this! Not with him! This is so wrong!

"I said I'm NOT doing this!"

"Yes you are! You stupid little slut, you do as I say! I can _ruin _you!" his hand grabbed ahold of my throat.

"Then ruin me! I will not have sex with you!"

"Since when did you have a choice?" he pulled my pants down so they bunched up around my ankles.

I fought to the best of my abilities but it did me no good. He shoved me over the rose covered desk and unclasped his belt.

"Ready?"

"No!"

"Good!" Slade's laughter rang through the room as he shoved himself up inside me.

He turned up the stereo as I screamed. That bastard. How the fuck did he make me do that? I can't fight him.

"Nii-san?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"I give up. I'm yours."

"You always have been little brother," he laughed and planted a light kiss on the back of my neck.

He continued to thrust and I bit my lip to stifle the moans. Slade changed his angle, hitting my prostate and all I saw was white.

"SLADE!" I arched back into him

He laughed weakly and leaned over my shoulder, capturing my lips in a kiss. As his tongue searched my mouth, his hand found my erection that had been painfully slamming up against the desk.

"Mmm..." I groaned against his mouth.

He slowly pumped me, hitting that same bundle of nerves each time. Slade's tongue teased my lips and I drew my tongue back playfully. I realize how wrong this is, but I could really care less. It just feels so damn right! Slade fills me perfectly and knows just how to make me moan and scream.

"Little brother!"

"Nii-san!"

The two of us came at the same time. We slid to the floor in a sweaty heap, our arms around each other.

"Don't ever leave me like that again."

"I won't. Never again. I promise," I moved forward and sucked the skin of his throat long and hard.

After what seemed only a few moments, I pulled back to admire my handywork.

He laughed richly and did the same thing to me," There."

"How am I going to explain this back at school?"

"Oh? And how am I going to explain this to my employees?"

I kissed him and fell asleep on the floor or his office. This is how I've always dreamed of falling asleep, in my nii-san's arms. Hiding our dirty little secret.

A/N: CAN WE SAY LAME? YES! LAME ENDING!

Well, it's finally finished everybody.

**waits for the group "awwwwww!"**

I know, I'm sad it's over too. But, look for my other fics.


End file.
